1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a memory device stores digital information as a voltage level. However, more recent memory devices have been required to manage multi-information because there is an argument that digital computers are limited in their processing ability. Inventors have suggested a way of mapping a voltage signal into time space by using an exponential function. This process enables multiplication and division calculations in the voltage space to be performed as addition and subtraction calculations in the time space.
In order to realize such an idea as a circuit, it is necessary to store times elements. However, such a memory means heretofore did not exist.